


Sweet Delight

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baked Goods Innuendo, Ditry talk, dirty texts, flirty texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: You stopped by the bakery and texted your boyfriend to see if he wanted anything...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at dirty talk/flirting, so thank you to @do-me-carisi and @carisiismyhomeboy for their help! <3 Enjoy!

**_Babe I’m at the bakery, do you want anything?_ **

Sonny’s phone buzzed with a text from you. It was a slow day at Manhattan SVU, and he was buried in paperwork. The text from you was a welcome distraction. He quickly typed up a response.

**_Anything! You know what I like, Doll._ **

Not even 30 seconds went by before you sent a reply. You couldn’t help yourself.

**_Oh I know what you like, detective, but I can’t buy that from the bakery._ **

Sonny grinned. He loved getting texts like this from you. It was definitely better than what he was doing at the moment.

**_Really? And what do I like?_ **

That made you blush slightly. Okay, so this is where this was going.

**_You like a lot of things...but I’m feeling these cannolis right now…_ **

Sonny smirked and made sure no one was looking at him.

**_Cannolis, huh? I’ve got a cannoli right here for ya…_ **

You raised your eyebrows so high, they could have touched the ceiling. He was really going for it. You sent him a picture.

**_I doubt that cannoli is as fresh as this eclair though…_ **

Sonny bit his fist to keep from laughing, but this wasn’t going to deter him. Game on.

**_You’ve never said a word against my cannoli before, Doll. What makes that eclair so special?_ **

You already had a response for this one, and fired it off right away.

**_Well it’s soft, delicious..._ ** **cream filled** ** _._ **

This time Sonny bit down on his lip. _Jesus that’s dirty._

**_Cream filled? You know that can be arranged, Doll…_ **

You blushed so hard, you were pretty sure you looked like a cooked lobster.

**_Well detective, can it be arranged immediately? Because I’ve got a craving_ ** **now** **_…_ **

The speed with which Sonny stood up was astounding. He grabbed his things and made his excuses. Before he left the precinct he sent you one more text.

**_You bring the coffee, I’ll bring the cannoli._ **


End file.
